


It's Bucky

by realchemistry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, minor roles for some of the other Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realchemistry/pseuds/realchemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't mean anything by it. Except it did mean the world to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bucky

**I.**

Steve was pretty sure that this was the end. It’s not that he wasn’t aware of the dangers his line of work entailed, but he needed more time, there were more people to save, there was—

A shot was heard above the chaos, the bot fell to the ground, its grip loosening around Steve’s throat long enough to allow him to escape it, retrieve his shield, and finish it with one precise hit to his power source.

After every bot was defeated and the city was made safe again, the team gathered to have dinner-though-it’s-actually-breakfast-time at the tower.

Natasha noticed Steve smiling around a mouthful of pizza.

“What’s that about?” she wondered.

“It’s Bucky,” Steve replied.

**II.**

When Jarvis woke Steve up at 5 in the morning, saying that Tony needed to talk to him immediately, Steve decided it _had_ to be important, and got moving. 

Tony knew better than to disrupt Steve’s peace and quiet at this point. He wasn’t at Bruce levels of must-not-be-disturbed, but Steve had made it clear early on: he would live in the tower as long as he didn’t have to worry about his privacy being compromised, which included Tony showing up in his floor for no good reason. Steve made him a list of what qualified as a good reason after an episode involving a magazine article that showed Steve’s hairstyle evolution.

“Finally!” Tony started as soon as Steve set a foot in the common floor.

“What is it this time?” Steve asked, expecting the answer to involve some sort of extraterrestrial threat.

“There’s an assassin roaming around the tower,” Tony replied, as if that wasn’t exactly everything Steve had wanted to hear for the last two years. Maybe not worded that way, but still.

“You mean—?”

“I’m guessing he’s trying to figure out a way in. Not that he will, of course, I built this myself, and, well, I _am_ a genius. Should I tell Jarvis to shoot him or…?”

“Funny. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Sure thing, Capsicle. Just out of curiosity, if he tries to kill you again, what _should_ I tell Jarvis to do?” Tony inquired, half-mocking.

“He won’t, he saved me. He knows he can’t get in without _being_ let in. It’s not the Winter Soldier out there, it’s Bucky.”

**III.**

“It’s like the fifth time I call, man, and I know for a fact that your hearing works just fine, serum and all. Figured I’d try a message cause you’re a grandpa. Natasha and Clint wanna go out with Thor later, before he leaves, I thought maybe you’d wanna join. Let me know, okay? You could use a night out.”

Steve knew Sam would want to hear his voice to make sure he was alive, so he hit the green button and waited for Sam to pick up as he made his way to the kitchen.

“See, _this_ is how a phone works. I think my phone rang about _once_ before I answered it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t hear it earlier, I just woke up.” 

“It’s noon, Steve,” worry evident in Sam’s voice.

“It wasn’t a good night… He finally agreed to close his eyes at 6, might‘ve been another hour till he fell asleep,” Steve said, while he took things out of the fridge to quickly put together something to eat.

“I’m sorry, man. Do you want me to swing by?”

“Thanks, Sam, but it’s fine. He’s still asleep, no nightmares so far, so there’s that. I can’t go with you tonight, though, I’m sorry. It’s just, it’s Bucky, you know?”

“I get it, we all do. Really. Take care. Of the both of you.” 

“Thank you. I will, I promise.”

**IV.**

“I still can’t dance, that hasn’t changed.”

“You’re just saying that. I’ll find another person to dance with, and I’ll show you _exactly_ what you’re missing out on.”

Steve downed his drink as Kara (Tara?) left his side to search for a willing dance partner.

“Still not used to the attention?” Clint asked, sitting down on the recently vacated stool.

Steve simply shook his head at that.

“You really can’t dance?” 

“I haven’t really done much dancing, _ever_ , so I’m guessing not.” 

“Huh, guess she was right about showing you.” Clint’s voice had a hint of something to it, which Steve didn’t really get until he turned around and saw them.

“Ah, well, makes sense. It’s Bucky, you know? Always turning heads.”

Clint snorted before muttering, “He still is, _obviously_.”

**V.**

Steve was a super soldier, but gaming skills were apparently not included. Thor was pretty bad too, so they got together to play, safe from mockery thanks to their shared incompetence. There was also the hope that they’d get good enough to win against the rest, and maybe even put an end to Tony’s “victory march.”

Thor’s hand looked comically huge enveloping the controller, all of his focus aimed at staying on his lane, but before Steve could remind him to watch his strength, Thor asked, “How is James doing?”

“He’s great, eating and sleeping well. He’s training with Nat now.” Steve couldn’t help but smile thinking about it. “You could always ask him, he likes you.”

“I like him as well, but you always ask me about Jane’s wellbeing, I reckoned I should return the favor.”

“But that’s different.”

“How so?”

“Well, I don’t see Jane much… and, also, you know. Jane’s your girlfriend, and he’s my friend.” Thor was ahead all of a sudden, and Steve was blushing.

“Is that so, Captain?” Thor prompted, amused, eyes still on the game.

“It’s Bucky.”

“Precisely.”

**VI.**

“It’s Bucky. Can I come in?”

It was late, but Steve felt wide awake now that Bucky was on the other side of his door.  

“Yeah,” he prompted.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t sleep.”

Bucky closed the door softly, and stood beside the bed, waiting.

“Get in here.” 

Steve scooted to a side and pulled his sheets to let Bucky in. The bed was big enough, but Bucky got as close to Steve as he could without touching him.

“If you want to, I’ll wait till you fall asleep, like before.”

Steve had spent long nights by Bucky’s side, chasing away his nightmares. It hadn’t happened in a long time, they certainly hadn’t been sharing a bed, but Steve would stay awake forever if that’s what it took.

“You don’t gotta.”

And Steve couldn’t help himself, “But I wanna.”

They’d had that exchange a million times in their previous life. It made Steve’s heart ache.

“You’re still the same punk, huh?”

“Always.”

“Natasha thinks you’re in love with me,” Bucky whispered.

“I don’t think she’s alone at that,” Steve whispered back.

Bucky turned towards Steve, “Is she—?“

Steve faced Bucky and said, “She’s right.”

It was late, and it was dark, but Steve could see Bucky’s eyes, bright and happy as he said, “Good.”

The next morning, and every morning after that, each time Steve woke up, there was someone wrapped around his arms. It was Bucky. Always Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago, I finished it today. 
> 
> It's late so that's all the backstory there is. Hope you like it.
> 
> [Read here at Tumblr](http://stuckyfiction.tumblr.com/post/146091784092/its-bucky).


End file.
